My Secret Agent 2
My Secret Agent 2 is the sequel to the first My Secret Agent Movie. This one happens weeks after the events of the past one. This movie aired on March 17, 2013. In this movie, Agent P returns to stop Dr. Wily and his army of robots. Dr. Doofenshmirtz orders a robot master train so he can ride to Wily's lair and stop the heroes there. Summary In the city, two robot masters are attacking the people. Just then, a flash of light shows in and Agent P flies in. He takes out the two robot masters easily. Suddenly, another jumps in frount of him and uses an Atomic Fire against him. But then, some buster shots hit him, that being Mega Man. The two then decover a UFO flying past them. Mega Man knew it could only be Dr. Wily. The two chase him. Agent P gets a call from Major Monogram to sit this one out. Afterwards, a shadow figure jumps in to take his place. Before we see who it is, Agent P leaves. Weeks later, Perry was back to his old self. No longer wondering what Dr. Wily is up to. Phineas and Ferb decide to actually follow Perry to see where he goes when disapears. Then he asks "Where's Perry?" Agent P was already in his lair when he is getting his mission. Carl tells him about the mission over the last few weeks. Mega Man needs his help. He is kidnaped by Dr. Wily after he left him. Major Monogram warned him that would happen. Then he tells him that Doofenshmirtz is up to something evil again and tells him to stop him. Before Agent P leaves, Major Monogram tells him he'll be once again working side by side with the C.O.W.C.A. agent, Lyla. Perry flashbacks to their last mission together then smiles. He knows that they'll make a great team again. In Doofenshmirtz's building, he was finishing putting up a photo of Dr. Wily since their last meeting at his fortress and space station. Just then, Perry and Lyla dropped in. Doofenshmirtz was in shocked and tells them that Wily is inviting him to his invasion. Afterwards, he realize that they might follow him there and trap them. Doofenshmirtz realived his new invention, the Robo Control-inator. After having Mega Man, he can use it to turn him against them. Dr. Deefenshmirtz leaves with both heroes wondering what to do. Agent P gets an idea, we uses the file from in the net to cut the trap open. The two chase Doofenshmirtz on a Rush Bike. Phineas and Ferb see the Rush Bike drive off. The two grab one of their own and chase after it. Agent P sees his owners coming and needs something to hide his cover. Wood Man apears and uses Leaf Shield. Perry's bike missed but Phineas and Ferb's got hit and was destroyed. Phineas finds a Rush Bike repair area and the two took their bike in there. Back in the forest, Perry and Lyla catch up with Doofenshmirtz who junps into a robot master train. The two jump in right on Doof. He gets up and runs away. Perry uses Mirror Buster and hits Doofenshmirtz with a reflected buster shot. Doof gets up and runs to the back of the train. Perry and Lyla make it to the back of the train where they get trapped in the cart. It was a plan of Wily's. He is going to send the entire cart into a pit of lava. The two fear that they are doomed. Not that far from there, Phineas and Ferb see the cart headed toward the lava pit and Ferb gets a spring to bounce it back to the rest of the train. Once that happens, the three get blast right into a metal factory, a bomb selter, and a furnace. Only Doofenshmirtz gets saw bladed, blown up, and burned. After the huge flight, the three land right in Wily's Fortress mkII. Phineas and Ferb run inside only to be tossed to Wily's main control room. Perry, Lyla and Doofenshmirtz enter the hallway, where a macha dragon chased them. When they reach the wall, most of the floor falls apart. the only platforms are the ones under the heroes. The dragon fires out fireballs that Agent P reflects with Mirror Buster. The Mecha Dragon falls and takes the three with it. The next thing the three knew, they were in a cage. Eight robot masters are around them and Dr. Wily is holding Mega Man hostage. He releases Dr. Doofenshmirtz and uses his Robo Control-inator to get Mega Man under their control. Lyla know she made a mistake and ask Perry for help. He gets them out with the Metal Blade. The two head on to defeat Dr. Wily. Lyla fought Metal Man, Flash Man, Heat Man, and Crash Man. While Perry fought Air Man, Quick Man, Wood Man, and Bubble Man. After that, the two feared in terror as Mega Man becomes Wily's mindless slave. Mega Man sends Doofenshmirtz, Wily, and a trapped Phineas and Ferb who are asleep. Lyla noticed a foe is aprotching them. It was the Guts Dozer Tank. Meanwhile in space, Mega Man summons robot enemies to rule the world. The duo fight against the Guts Dozer Tank and win soon enough. Perry knew that they have to use something to get back to space. Lyla finds the anwser to the question. Back in space, Dr. Wily prepares to fire a death beam to destroy the planet. Just then, Perry and Lyla showed up behind them. Dr. Wily summons Quint, Mega Man from the future. Lyla gets a buster arm of her own with Mirror Buster, Metal Blade, Thunder Beam, and more. The two battle Quint on his Sakugarne. In the end, Lyla sends Quint into orbit. Quint comes upon Enker who is also in space. The two run to the main core. Dr. Wily was expecting them there and uses Wily Machine #2 to crush them. Lyla uses her new Sakugarne weapon to squash parts of the machine. Perry uses Crash Bomber and it does the trick. The whole space station falls to Earth and land in a cave. When Agent P and Lyla wake up, they're in the caverns with the asleep Phineas and Ferb. The two noticed Mega Man headed towards a black room and follow him there. In there, the two find out it was a trap. An Alien shows up and kills Lyla (or so it thinks) Agent P battles it but doesn't stand a chance. The Ailen rises up at Agent P to finish him off. But Lyla uses Bubble Lead to damage it badly. Mega Man becomes controlable of his actions again and finishs off the Alien. It was realiveld that Wily was controling the alien with Doofenshmirtz. Then, he crys out "Curse you Mega Man!" He was placed in jail again. Perry, Lyla, Doofenshmirtz, Mega Man, Major Monogram, Carl, Dr. Light, and Roll all watch the sun set on another great adventure. As they all left, Doofenshmirtz wonders if Wily forgave him for arresting him twice. The next day, Phineas and Ferb wake up under their backyard tree. They see Perry and the three went inside. Suddenly, a giant robot in the distance is being made. The story continues... Song *One Day (My Secret Agent 2 Version) *Make Mega Man Work For Me *Rush Bike Chase *Dr. Wily's Fortress (Jingle) *Battle of the Future *Forever Together (Closing Song) *Very Special Situation (Credits Song) Trivia *Phineas and Ferb almost saw Perry as a secret agent. *Lyla makes her second apearence in the Phineas and Ferb series. *Foever Together is sung to the Mega Man 2's Ending theme. *The giant robot in the end is Gamma from Mega Man 3. *When Quint meets Enker in space, we learn that Enker never left space after the first movie. *This is the second Perry/Doofenshmirtz action movie. The first was My Secret Agent (movie). Sequel In April 20, 2013, a sequel called My Secret Agent 3. In that one, Perry encounters platypus hunter, Liam again. This time he teamed up with Mega Man killer #2: Punk. They kidnap Doofenshmirtz, Lyla, and Mega Man and hid them in the one place Agent P will never find them. Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Dr. Doofenshmirtz Category:Fan-Fiction Movie Category:Movie Category:Sequels Category:Fanon Works Category:Movies Category:Unregistered Contributor Works